english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Mittelman
Maxwell Braden "Max" Mittelman (born September 5, 1990 in Los Angeles, California, United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2016) - Kid#1 (ep9), Overflow, Todd (ep3) *Breadwinners (2014) - Cloud Monster (ep12), Poltergoose (ep13) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Bobo (ep19), Additional Voices *Shimmer and Shine (2016-2017) - Bottle Vendor, Boy Genie (ep25), Delivery Genie (ep31), Fruit Vendor, Game Genie (ep35), Genie Boy (ep26) Genie Boy (ep27), Genie Guy#2 (ep41), Genie Man (ep32), Genie Man (ep33), Genie Man (ep34), Genie Man (ep35), Genie Man (ep36), Genie Man (ep37), Grunts (ep39), Juggling Genie (ep42), Old Genie (ep41), Referee Genie (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep32), Vendor Genie (ep42) *Spider-Man (2017) - Harry Osborn, Guy in Line (ep4), Little Kid (ep7), Male Clerk (ep4), Police Officer#2 (ep3), Thug#2 (ep7), Vulture Force#1 (ep8) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2015-2016) - Blurr, Worker (ep98) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Blurr *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Rhino (ep29) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Plagg *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Caramba 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Death of Superman (2018) - Jimmy Olsen 'Movies' *Gnome Alone (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hedgehogs (2017) - Scott 'Shorts' *Spider-Man (2017) - Harry Osborn 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Jimmy Olsen, Parasite *Lego Friends: Kate's Island (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Milo (ep9) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Hikari Sakishima *Aggretsuko (2018) - Resasuke *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Ota *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Inaho Kaizuka *Berserk (2017) - Serpico *Blood Lad (2014) - Friend (ep6), Yoshida the Mimic *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Atsushi Nakajima *Charlotte (2016) - Arifumi Fukuyama (ep4) *Coppelion (2015) - Haruto Kurosawa *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014) - Boy (ep5), Sean (ep5), Soby (ep1) *ERASED (2016) - Jun Shiratori/'Yuuki' *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Shirou Kotomine/'Amakusa Shirou Tokisada' *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Baseball Team Member (ep7), Cameraman (ep5) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Ritsu Kageyama *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Ein Dalton *Naruto: Shippūden (2017) - Young Hashirama Senju *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Shun Moritsuka (Announced) *One Punch Man (2016) - Saitama *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Jun *Terra Formars (2017) - Keiji Onizuka (Announced), Jared Anderson (Announced), Johann (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Eishiro Yabuki *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - King *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - King (ep1) *Toradora! (2014) - Hisamitsu Noto *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Atsushi Sukumozuka *Your lie in April (2016) - Kousei Arima 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Tredd Furia 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Bobo *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Io Fleming 'OVA - Dubbing' *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Konohamaru Sarutobi Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Gordin, Leo 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper *Fallout 4 (2015) - Brendan Volkert, Northy, Zeke *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Jack Harmon *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Kuma, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Pandergast *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Logix Fiscario *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Logix Fiscario *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Logix Fiscario *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Logix Fiscario *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Additional Voices *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Ren Ogami *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Gray *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Leo *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Forrest, Kaden, Leo *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Luxu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Ryuji Sakamoto *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Hallelujah *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Fidel Camuze *Stella Glow (2015) - Rusty *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Shigure Rangetsu *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Basil Sabancci Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2018. Category:American Voice Actors